The present invention relates to the field of forming optical fiducials for guiding a numerically controlled tool.
A solar cell array flexible circuit was previously produced by providing recesses in an insulating substrate, and manually forming shallow 1 mil dimples in a 1 mil copper overlay sheet, which dimples were aligned with the recesses. The dimples were manually produced by rubbing the top surface of the copper sheet with cotton tipped applicator sticks to cause the copper sheet to be deflected into each recess to form each dimple. This tedious manual process was very time consuming.
The production of an array of such dimples each having a depth of about 1 mil, permitted the use of a numerically controlled welder, having a vision system, to correctly align the welding head over the recesses or access holes aligned with the dimples, to accurately weld the circuit to the solar cells.